Yuri Fujiwara
Yuri Fujiwara is a Quincy initially born in Hama Town before she was forcibly transferred to Millant City after her parents were killed by Reneros during his attack on Hama. After moving to Millant City, she made friends with Len Yowane, albeit against her will, and his Sentōkijin partner, Chika Yuzuriha. She spent a majority of her time tending to the looking Shinto Shrine and protect the town from the threat of Hollows. However, one Len received his Shinigami powers from Miu Hayato, Yuri began devoting much of her time to training him how to use his skills properly. Appearance Yuri is a beautiful young woman with long flowing dark brown that she keeps at shoulder-length when she isn't relaxing. She also possesses rainbow colored eyes that remain stagnant and resemble an onyx color until she is angered. Her most noticeable physical trait is her curvaceous frame for a girl of her age, especially in terms of her large breasts. While practicing her skills at a nearby shrine, Yuri typically wears a red kimono fastened around her waist wth a darker obi and finished with a length blue dress bottom. When in battle she wears a pure white yukata and a light beige obi tied around her waist. Instead of wearing the standard Quincy sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Looped around her shoulders is a scarf made out of a silk-like material and it is actually the physical representation of her amount of spiritual energy. She often carries her Seele Schneider strapped to her back for easy access and to swiftly attack opponents, although she finds it troublesome at times given the fact that she likes to make spontaneous movements. On special occasions, Yuri will wear a long-sleeved snow white colored dress, that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable amount of her cleavage visible. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Personality Yuri's personality is considered energetic, peppy, and fiery. Her behavior as a young child was somewhat childish as she always loved to fight. She is also very melodramatic and is well known to take things to the edge at times. She is however much more kind and social than most of her friends. Despite being melodramatic at times, Yuri can also seem to be very relaxed. One of the only times which Inori seems to relax is while practicing her duties as a active Shrine Maiden. She knows that she must remain calm so that the spirits will feel at peace. She is shown to be very educated about medications and herbs and can name many found in the World. Upon traveling abroad with her family, Yuri's interest for medication and herbs only grew. She was driven to study more about medicines and herbs and is currently much more aware about remedies and treatments for various sicknesses. Her primary hobby is to stockpile medical herbs in her home so that they may be used in the event of an emergency. Despite her kind nature, Yuri has shown a cruel, ruthless, and rather remorseless side when it comes to a fight against her enemies. This was first shown when she and Chika Yuzuriha attacked Miu Hayato out of nowhere after she transfered her powers to Len Yowane and left her half dead and crippled for several months. She even fought Len to prove a point and almost killed him when she fought seriously and didn't show remorse on her part despite her feelings for him. Synopsis Equipment Ofuda: Yuri's Ofuda are her main form of combat aside from her Quincy Skills that she dislikes using. She uses these in battle to bind opponents, bolster her alies, or even for offensive attacks. Often, Yuri will draw these from her sleeves when in battle, but has been shown to have them on her feet as well when her arms were binded together. Yuri has studied under the top instructors of her Shrine and learned how to weild and manipulate the Ofuda to various degrees. With them she is capable of forming barriers that even rival the powers of rejection displayed by Orihime Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka techniques. Yuri has also shown herself capable of binding her targets with several seals that block the flow of their spiritual energy, preventing the target from using zanpakuto techniques or kido, although this requires immense concentration and for Yuri to remain stationary for as long as she keeps it active. By combining various talismans together, she is able to create various spells that have a similar effect to that of Kidō Spells, although they are at a lower level of strength. It was comically mentioned that since it seems as though she never runs out, she must be producing them from somewhere on her body, prompting Chika to perform a "thorough" body examination. Quincy Bangle: Yuri's Quincy Bangle takes on the appearance of a small silver Celtic Cross, between two rings. She hangs this down from her bracelet she wears much like a charm received from a friend. When she activates it and it begins to fill with Spiritual Energy, it swells in size, becoming roughly the size of sand dollar before finaly changing into the form of her Spirit Bow. Seele Schneider: Yuri's Seele Schneider is very unique from the standard Quincy's. Her's takes the appeearance of an actual katana, not a weapon made up of reishi. The blade of her Seele Schneider is incredibly jagged and sharp, capable of ripping an opponent to shreds or breaking down their weapon. However, the blade is constantly wrapped in bandages because it has not come to accept Yuri yet causing her to not know its name nor any properties that it has. Everything tha she knows is just what passed down to her through stories. Ginto Tubes: Like any properly trained Quincy, Yuri travels with several Ginto Tubes on her person allowing her to cast various spells. She often uses this iin conjuction with her Onmyodo skills in order to keep the opponent on their feet. Powers and Abilities Hirenkyaku Expert: Yuri is capable of traversing large areas in a small amount of time. She is able to move at high speeds without those around her even noticing that she has moved an inch. Yuri is quite capable of keeping up with the those that are considered experts in the fields of their respective high speed movement techniques. Her speed is also attributed to her skill in evasive manuevers. By matching her breathing with her opponent, Yuri is capable of swiftly dodging attacks launched at her in mere moments, causing her to seem as though she has not moved, but instead the attack somehow passed through her. Using this same method, she is able to strike swiftly and attack her foes in a blink of an eye. : Enhanced Relexes and Agility: As a Quincy, Yuri's reflexes are pushed to the limit. Combined with her spiritual senses and her own body figure, she can completely evade attacks that she is aware of. Her instinct kicks in whenever she senses an attack behind her, and can usually barely avoid it in order to keep a possible wound from becoming fatal. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a battle with her Seele Schneider, Yuri is presumably a proficient swordswomen. She will usually only employing her sword when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She was later shown to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind her attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Archery Expert: Ginto User: Onmyōdō Sealing Magic Being trained as a Shrine Maiden, Yuri has been taught how to use her Ofuda to perform various sealing techniques. As a Quincy, Yuri uses her sealing magic as a means to supplement her allies and herself in battle. By placing three of the Ofuda on a Shinigami's chest, usually one at a time, Yuri is capable of sealing their ability to access their zanpakuto, although she becomes quickly fatigued the longer she holds the focus on those charms. She typically uses her skills to trap an opponent in a barrier or to bind them by placing the Ofuda somewhere on their body causing a sensation similar to that of a form of a paralysis. If anyone aside from Yuri or another Quincy attempts to remove these from her targets, the Ofuda will send out a feedback pulse paralysing the one trying to remove it as well or worsening condition if they already are. *'Reitō Teba '(冷凍手羽, Frozen Wings): While in the midst of battle, Yuri can utilize dozens of Ofuda in order to summon and use a spiritual ring that will begin to form around the target. This ring produces a flow of energy that when it touches the target, causes their body to feel heavy. This spell can also be commanded to lash out to further subdue the target by commanding the Ofuda to produce "arms" that latch on to the target's limbs to hold them in place. However, the secondary effect is heavily draining and will often fail if Yuri isn't at the peak condition. Shikigami Having been trained in the ways of the Miko Shrine Maidens, Yuri has been able to use her skills to allow her to summon shikigami to aid her battle. Unlike shikigami commonly seen in other powerful figures, Yuri's aid comes in the form of various angels. All of the shikigami that she summons are able to absorb Reishi from the surrounding environment and funnel it back to Yuri in order to support her Quincy abilities. Before she uses her true abilities as a Quincy, Yuri typically rely on her shikigami to dispatch any enemy that comes before her, hinting at the power that they hold. Suzuki: Is the name of Yuri's most commonly used Angel Shikigami. When summoned, Suzuki appears in the form of a young woman with long silver colored hair that is tied in twin tails tied back by two yellow ribbons. Suzuki posseses piercing green colored eyes that has been said to be able to see directly into one's soul. She wears a white top with black trimming that cuts off at her upper thigh along with a pair of thigh-cut shorts. Around her neck, sits a white choker that matches the elbow-length white gloves that she wears. She is heavily critical of Yuri for not dressing more womanly and often tries to make herself look more beautiful by wearing dark red lipstick and can often be seen carrying around a handheld mirror. : Reishi Absorption: By making physical contact with the opponent or anything made of Reishi, Suzukiis able to drain the Reishi making it up into her being. She uses this to strengthen her own physical abilities or to send back to Yuri through the spiritual link that they share.Suzuki prefers to use this in combat as she will often get close to her opponent and proceed to kiss them, draining their body dry in the process. She claims that its not the most effective way but it does give her the most pleasure, much to the annoyance of Yuri. : Spirit Axe: Suzuki's weapon of choice in combat. She usually does not use this weapon until she decides to get serious in battle. To summon her axe, she holds out her hand until a sphere of darkness forms before it molds into the large axe that is twice the size of her actual body. Suzuki claims that when she uses her Spirit Axe, the opponent is already as good as dead. The axe itself contains a deadly feature of being able to take it loose reishi particles that remain after various attacks and form them around its blade in order to enhance its cutting edge. When Suzuki swings it, she can fire off a condensed wave of energy that is even capable of squaring off with the Getsuga Tensho. : Enhanced Speed: : Enhanced Strength: Weilding her large axe so easily should come as no surprise to an opponent once they get a taste of Suzuki's strength. She is capable of punching a hole through a Hollow easily and can even leave a small hole in the ground from one of her attacks. Wolf: Spirit Bow Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Quincy Category:Millant City Resident Category:Millant City Residents